Three Forbidden loves
by peaches8888
Summary: This is a story of three Elven girls. Well two full and a hybrid. Justice is the youngest pureblood in this story. Justice is daughter of Thranduil and a sister to Daerwen (The Hybrid) and Cathilwen (The other pureblood). Thranduil refuses to admit he fell for a dwarf. Will they go against their father's wishes to keep the love or lose the ones they love entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**THREE FORBIDDEN LOVES**

This is a story of three Elven girls. Well two full and a hybrid. Justice is the youngest pureblood in this story. Justice is daughter of Thranduil and a sister to Daerwen (The Hybrid) and Cathilwen (The other pureblood). Justice serves as a guard of the wood elves. Justice has chestnut brown hair and green eyes. She almost looks identical to Daerwen. The only difference is the hair colour. Cathilwen is the eldest sister. Cathilwen serves as the royal adviser to King Thranduil. Cathilwen has red hair like Tauriel but blue eyes. Daerwen, well Daerwen is Daerwen. Daerwen is the youngest sister aged 77. Daerwen serves as a member of the guard. Daerwen has golden hair with green eyes. Daerwen is half elf and half dwarf. Yes it sounds strange but Thranduil refuses to admit that he fell for a dwarf peasant. Together these sisters work together as a team to save the ones they love. Daerwen is reckless and funny. Cathilwen is bossy and professional. Justice is over-protective and naïve. This tale all begins in the Wood Elf kingdom. This is the three sisters tale on how they had an adventure and found forbidden love. Will they go against their father's wishes to keep the love or lose the ones they love entirely.

Daerwen lifted her head above the water. Her blonde locks falling around her torso. Daerwen quickly reached over to her bathing robe, grabbed a fistful of the soft, creamy fabric and pulled it closer to her pale skinned body. Daerwen stood up, water dripping from her body and she wrapped it tightly around her body. Daerwen's green eyes scanned the room for her silver, dwarvish head piece. Of course she had to brush and braid her hair first, but Daerwen liked to know where it was at all times. Daerwen soon spotted the headpiece. Daerwen gracefully and elegantly walked over ti her head piece. Daerwen picked the piece of jewellery up into her hand and started to walk over to her vanity as she held the heavy, silver tiara like piece of jewellery in her hand. She smirked as she reached over and picked up her brush. Daerwen started to brush her, soft, golden hair as she pictured her role model practising the moves that Daerwen had learnt ages ago. Daerwen snapped out of it and noticed her hair was brushed; however, the hair brush was at the back of the room and Daerwen giggled a bit. She then paid attention to the mirror.

_Should I add the dwarven braids in? No, I ill leave it_

Daerwen raised her hands to her hair and started ti braid her Elven braids in. When she finished, she had her fringe (Which was as long as the rest of her hair) neatly braided and they joined at the back of her hair as the left over pieces of the braids make a longer one down her back. Daerwen smiled as she added the dwarvish head piece in. She then studied her face. It mostly consisted of her elvish features, but she had some dwarvish features as well; but, you wouldn't notice them. Daerwen exited her bathroom and walked into the room it connected with. The room was her wardrobe. Half of the room held her gowns that she never wore except on special occasions and formal balls. The other half held her green vests; brown leather pants; brown boots; brown arm armour; green undershirts and her weapons. Daerwen walked over to swords, daggers and knives. She pulled out her favourite sword, favourite daggers and her knives, and placed them on the table. Daerwen then walked over to her vests and undershirts. She then quickly picked a matching pair then walked over to her pants and picked a pair. Daerwen then ducked behind her changing curtains, and quickly slid the clothing on. Daerwen then walked to the table and slid her sword and daggers into place. Afterwards, Daerwen chose a pair of boots and slid her feet in them. Last but not least, Daerwen slid her knives into place and put her armour on. Daerwen quickly exited her wardrobe and entered her bedroom. She grabbed her coat. Daerwen then walked out of her room while she was doing to buttons to her coat. Daerwen quickly re-entered her room to grab her bow with the matching arrows that rested on her bed. She quickly slid them over her shoulder and exited her room once she was sure she had absolutely everything she needed.

Justice sat at her desk in her room. The desk was made up of oak wood from the forest. Justice removed her head from the book she was currently reading and sighed. She went to her wardrobe and sighed.

"Brown, green or both?" Justice asked herself. She sighed trying to figure out the decision. "Stuff it I will go both. Daerwen can complain all she wants but I have made my decision," Justice muttered to herself as she got her green vest; green undershirt; brown leather pants and matching boots. Justice slid her weapons in sighed, "Father would be mad if I didn't do my hair. I have always wondered though why is Daerwen going to be the Lady of Mirkwood. Justice means she is younger then Cathilwen and herself but she must admit, she will be a great ruler with her sisters at her side." Justice sighed doing her braids. The braids were usually the same as Daerwen's for Daerwen taught Justice to braid. Daerwen was okay with that and so was Justice. They would be identical if it wasn't for Justice's brown hair. Justice was only older then Daerwen by three years. Though they were sisters, they were best of friends. Tauriel was also the most trusted person outside of the family to the sisters. Tauriel was older then the sisters by goodness gracious not even they know. Justice also had a head piece but it was Elvish, not dwarvish. Justice placed the book she was ready moments before back in the bookshelf and started to sharpen her knives. Justice muttered something's to herself. Justice looked up and then made sure no one was in or near her room. When Justice was finally sure the coast was clear, she grabbed an unlabeled book and opened it. It revealed some song lyrics she had written down not two moons ago. Justice cleared her throat and did some warm ups to herself before she read over the lyrics a few times. Justice pretended that there was flute music in the background before she quietly sang the lyrics.

_Tell me about the wishing well_  
_when it is found will there be bells?_  
_Will all the doors to the cells_  
_open and the prisoners fell swell?_

_Tell me about the past_  
_will our future together last?_  
_Will it be a blast?_  
_Or will it be fast?_

_Tell me about the heart_

_Is it as good as my sister's art?_

_Is to keep it whole smart?_  
_Or have it fall apart?_

_Tell me about you_  
_Do you sing too?_  
_What do you do?_

_Will our love be true?_

Justice held the last note and she sighed. "Will I ever experience love?" Justice asked herself. Her father had arrange marriages for all of the three sisters. Daerwen's being the most important. She is so lucky she isn't going to marry her half brother Legolas. That would suck having to marry your half brother. Justice, Daerwen and Cathilwen all disliked the idea of arrange marriages. Hopefully Cathilwen can get their father to listen to their reasons for why they don't like it and he will change his mind. That is all the girls want. Is to experience true love.

Cathilwen was pacing quietly in her bedroom. How was she going to convince father that the arrange marriages were wrong on just so little points that were given from her sisters at short notice. Cathilwen thought over those thoughts and sighed.

"I must be professional as I am the royal adviser. I must practice my speech to make sure it makes sense and our point of view is clear," Cathilwen muttered to herself, her red hair flowing widely everywhere. "Father not only as your adviser but as your daughter, I speak to you on be-half of all of us. We highly dislike the idea of having arrange marriages. You meet our mothers by chance, not arrange marriages. I know that it is important that we marry noble men but you must let us choose. To take the right away from us is to take away your wine. You love your wine and care deeply about it. We care deeply about making the right choice on meeting the right guy. Of course he will be elf. We only wish that we have to right to choose the one we are to wed. We understand your reasoning and that you only want the best for us but we are truly passionate on making the right decision. You say that Daerwen's mother was a mistake but if we make mistakes, we make mistakes. It is all apart of learning. You expect us to be perfect but we will never be perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Let us make mistakes for ourselves so we can learn and help influence our future. Father all we ask is if we can choose the one we want to wed. We beg you father to cancel the weddings. Let us make all the mistakes and learn from it." Cathilwen groaned. "I sound like Daerwen and Justice crossed together! I need more points to make it stronger. I need to or should I say we need to decide what we want in a man. I believe Daerwen has already chosen what she wants but I need Justice to make her mind up. I need to make my mind up as well." Cathilwen sighed and brushed her wild red, fiery hair and did her own braids. Her fringe was braided like Daerwen but she had additional braids to represent her position as Royal Adviser. Cathilwen soon put her sword in its place at her belt. Cathilwen then looked at her appearance. She did look respectable, trustable and royal. Cathilwen also looked young and much like her sisters. Cathilwen sighed. "Time to go meet them for breakfast," Cathilwen said. She left her room and walked down to the kitchen.

Daerwen reached the kitchen first. The servants greeted the young princess and smiled.

"May I have an apple please?" Daerwen asked. The chief nodded and tossed her an apple. Daerwen had just taken a bite from the apple when Justice walked in.

"An apple? Again!?" Justice asked. Daerwen shrugged and took another bite. Justice rolled her green eyes at her blonde half sister. The doors opened again and Cathilwen walked in. She sighed and shook her head.

"Daerwen, an apple is not an appropriate breakfast. If you want to be the greatest you can be, you must have a proper breakfast," Cathilwen said.

"Some one is nervous, very nervous," Daerwen said. Cathilwen rolled her blue eyes.

"You would too if you were asking Father to removed the arrangements for our marriages," Cathilwen said.

"Things is I don't get nervous," Daerwen said. Justice chocked on her water from laughter.

"Seriously! What about-" Justice started.

"I haven't seen him in 60 years. I don't get nervous around him anymore," Daerwen said moving uncomfortable.

"That's it! You have already found someone you love?" Cathilwen asked Daerwen. Daerwen nodded and laughed a bit.

"Seriously sis, you need to catch up on all the details of my life," Daerwen said. Cathilwen rolled her blue eyes again at her youngest sister. Daerwen smirked and poked her tongue out.

"This kingdom is ruined if she is the future ruler," Justice said sharing a look with Cathilwen.

"HEY!" Daerwen said.

"She might just make it if we give her the right teaching," Cathilwen said nodding to Justice.

"Double HEY!" Daerwen said. The two pure bloods laughed and the hybrid shoot them glares. "Good bye and may you live horribly with your arrange marriages," Daerwen said walking out. She stopped by the door and dropped the eaten apple in the bin. That got her sisters attention.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting out of yours may I ask?" Justice said.

"There is a thing called running away," Daerwen answered walking out.

"She is going to be the death of us," Cathilwen said. The sisters nodded to each other before they went their separate ways. Cathilwen to the throne room to talk to the King of Mirkwood and Justice to the back gate to do her shift.

As Daerwen exited the kitchen, she bumped into a red head elf. Tauriel, her best friend beside her sisters.

"Careful Daer," Tauriel said. Daerwen smiled and noticed Tauriel had her amour on. That made Daerwen curious.

"What is going on?" Daerwen asked Tauriel.

"We are going to rid the forest of those retched spiders," Tauriel answered. Daerwen nodded tightening her grip on her bow.

"I am coming," Daerwen said. Tauriel nodded and together they walked towards the front gate. As they arrived at the gate, Daerwen saw Legolas. The two siblings were almost identical except the fact that Daerwen had green eyes and Legolas had blue.

"Tauriel really? Daerwen?" Legolas asked Tauriel.

"I am here you know," Daerwen said. Legolas sighed, knowing there was no reason to fight Daerwen on going. The gate open and Daerwen took a step outside smelling the fresh air. She loved it.

"Don't get use to it. As soon as we get back, straight inside for you," Legolas said. Daerwen groaned and nodded. Then all three and the other members of the group set out to rid the forest of the retched spiders that had infested Mirkwood.

Justice walked through the underground kingdom, bidding some hello's to the people walking past, who returned her hello with a smile. Justice liked it like that. Nothing was ever out of the ordinary. Everything remand peaceful. But still, a little adventure would be nice. Justice kept thinking of the words Daerwen said.

"_There is a thing called running away,"_

"What does she mean? Is she going to run away?" Justice asked herself. Justice shook the feeling off and continued towards her post. Justice smiled as she opened the door that lead to the wildlife. The grass was a brilliant shade of green, the sky clear and blue. Justice looked to the forest where everything looked dark, scary and dangerous. That was where Daerwen patrolled the path, making sure that no one was wondering around. Justice climbed a tree to have a look around. Inside the kingdom was beautiful, but it was no match for the magnificent view Justice got. The trees dotted the open landscape. The rushing river was in the background and then Justice sighed. She could see the annoying elves she had as partners. Justice climbed back down and stomped towards the position.

"What is wrong with-" One asked. Justice glared at him.

"You just so happened to ruin my lovely view with your mucking about," Justice answered. The elves shared a looked before scrambling back to their posts. Justice made a noise and smirked at her victory.

Cathilwen had stopped just outside of the stairs that lead to her father and his throne. Cathilwen was very nervous about this. Nothing she studied for could prepared her from this. Nothing ever prepared her for anything really. Cathilwen had to suck it up and focus. She quickly revised her speech, making a few alterations her and there and was finally ready. Cathilwen took a deep breath before walking up the steps. Her father sat there in his throne waiting for her.

"What is it you desire Cathilwen?" King Thranduil asked. "You know we have spiders in our lands and they must be destroyed. Daerwen is out there sorting with them as we speak but she is _below _your concern so I ask you again. What is it you desire Cathilwen?"

""Father not only as your adviser but as your daughter, I speak to you on be-half of all of us. We highly dislike the idea of having arrange marriages," Cathilwen started. Her father raised a hand to stop her.

"You know I can't do that. If this is Daerwen's idea, you must learn to ignore that hybrid," The king said.

"But Father-" Cathilwen started.

"Enough! I have made my decision. Be gone!" The king said. Cathilwen nodded and bowed slightly before exiting the room.

When the elves and Daerwen finally found the spiders, they were taken off guard to see dwarves fighting the spiders. Legolas nodded to Daerwen and she climbed down the tree she was standing in. Daerwen counted each dwarf before returning to Legolas.

"12 dwarves," Daerwen started, "But I saw one being dragged away by a spider," Daerwen finished. Legolas then barked orders to everyone – including Daerwen- and the elves got ready. Daerwen wasn't really watching her brother advance towards the dwarves. He shoot an arrow through one's head. Soon enough, Legolas had his bow drawn and aimed at the dwarf in front. Daerwen jumped from her position and tumble rolled next to Legolas, her bow drawn as well. Then the others minus Tauriel (who was going after the dwarf that was taken away) had revealed their positions, surrounded the dwarves and had their bow drawn as well. Daerwen gasped as she remembered the faces from 60 years ago, when Smaug came. There was Thorin and one of his two nephews Fili, Dwalin and his brother Balin, Bifur with his two cousins Bofur and Bombur, Oin and his relative Gloin, and the tree brothers: Ori, Nori and Dori.

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf. It would be my please," Legolas said. Thorin stiffened glaring at Legolas when a shriek could be heard. Fili cried out a name Daerwen knew too well. The name was Kili. Daerwen had a frightened look on her face and Legolas noticed it. "Daerwen al!" Legolas cried. It was too late. Daerwen was already running off in the distance. The dwarves had a confused look on their faces, Daerwen was a name they had not heard in ages. Legolas growled at them. When Daerwen had arrived, she heard a commotion.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili yelled. Daerwen saw Tauriel busy fending off spiders as one crept towards Kili. Daerwen disliked that so she did a little war cry and with her sword, stabbed the spider in the head, thus killing it. Daerwen pulled it out and placed it back in its rest. She turned around and saw Tauriel puffed and Kili watching her with amazement.

"Thanks," Kili said, Daerwen smiled.

"It was nothing Kili," Daerwen said. Kili looked confused but Tauriel and Daerwen exchanged smirks. Daerwen took his arm and dragged him towards the others.

"How do you know my name elf?" Kili asked. Daerwen smiled more.

"I know all of your names. I know that your uncle is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, but I am not a full elf," Daerwen answered. Kili looked even more confused.

"Her name is Daerwen Kili. Ring any bells?" Fili asked his brother. Kili then looked at Daerwen closely.

"Daer?" Kili asked. Daerwen froze. She remembered the last time he said her nickname. It was 60 years in Erebor.

"_Oh lighten up Daer!" Kili said as he carried Daerwen over his shoulder, walking through the streets of Dale._

"_Kili! Do you know what the Master of Forgery said to me? He said, 'Your still here?' And I said to him, 'Maybe he won't steal me from my afternoon classes for a change!' And then you come running at me, hoist me over you shoulder while I am in a dress! Now I will not lighten up until you put me down!" Daerwen exclaimed. Kili chuckled._

"_Not this time Daer. Not this time," Kili said._

Daerwen snapped out of the memory and faced the prince.

"It has been a while Kili," Daerwen simply said.

"You have changed Daer," Kili said. Daerwen smiled lightly, her elvish features showing.

"A lot can happen in 60 years Kili. A lot can happen," Daerwen said. Then Legolas said to move on in elvish tongue. Daerwen took Kili's arm gracefully and softly as she led him towards the gate.

"Daer what has happened to you?" Kili asked. Daerwen sighed and turned towards him.

"I grew up," Daerwen simply answered. Daerwen turned away. She wondered if Kili was still as childish as they once were.

"The last time I saw you was when Smaug came and took Erebor," Kili said. Taking her arm to which held his. Daerwen let his arm go and he didn't let hers go. Kili turned Daerwen around so she could face him.

"Kili, I barely got out of there. If I was with my father, I would have begged him to help you Kili. I have never forgiven him," Daerwen said. Kili slowly slid his hand down Daerwen's arm, sending chills up her back. He kept sliding his hand down her arm until they were touching. Daerwen turned her head away, blushing.

"Daerwen man-" Legolas started. He saw her hand touching the dwarves and growled slightly. Legolas was protecting his sister and had taken over the role of the father for Daerwen seeing Thranduil had ignored her.

"It is nothing Legolas," Daerwen said reluctantly pulling her hand away. Daerwen saw Tauriel smiling and walked over to her. She stayed by Tauriel for the rest of the journey back to the kingdom.

Justice was getting sick of the elves.

"I am the greatest!" I declared. Justice scoffed but the others ignored her.

"No I am!" Another said. Justice stood up and stomped over to them.

"Shut your yaps and listen! No one is better than anyone! Stop fooling around and pay attention!" Justice said. She placed a hand on her hip as the elves scattered back to their posts again. Justice smiled now that it was peaceful again.

"Some one is cranky," Cathilwen said from behind Justice.

"Some one has to keep them in line," Justice said. "Any luck?" Justice asked. Cathilwen shook her head.

"Father didn't even let me start on the points," Cathilwen said.

"Try again! If you fail I will run away with Daerwen," Justice said. Cathilwen smiled slightly.

"As will I," Cathilwen said. She sighed before leaving

Cathilwen had reached the throne room where her father was still sitting.

"Don't bother Cathilwen. We have dwarf visitors soon and I need you by my side," Thranduil said. Cathilwen nodded and took her post beside the king. The doors soon opened and Cathilwen smiled. She could see the order perfectly. Daerwen and Tauriel came in first. Followed by three sets of Dwarves. Then two more elves. An overweight dwarf followed them. Cathilwen shook her head. There was a commotion as their leader was being separated from the group. Daerwen first thoughts on him were _He is cute. _Daerwen then noticed her father looking at her. Cathilwen took a deep breath before standing in between her father and the dwarf. The dwarf had a very dark brown – almost black – hair, blue icy eyes and a beard.

**"**Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Daerwen said. Her father stood and leaned closer to Thorin, his face in his.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." Thranduil said. Cathilwen raised her head a bit, trying to listen more closely. The dwarf smiled.

"I am listening," The dwarf said. Cathilwen smiled and stood beside her father.

"We will let you go, if you but return what ours," Cathilwen said.

"A favour for a favour?" Thorin ask. Cathilwen nodded.

"You have my word. One King to another," Thranduil said. Thorin chuckled and turned to face the stairs.

"I would not trust King Thranduil! I have seen what he does to his so called friends! He lacks all honour! We came to you once, starving! But you turned your backs on the suffering of my people! And you female elf, where were you then? Advising your father not to helps us?" Thorin asked facing Cathilwen. Cathilwen took great offence to that and her expression changed to anger.

"I was trying to convince my FATHER to help you! Don't blame me for my FATHER not taking the advice! But I guess I am just a simple ROYAL ADVISER!" Cathilwen said. She tried to calm down and act respectably. The dwarf and her father, King Thranduil looked surprised at her words.

"This elf, what is your name?" The dwarf asked Cathilwen.

"My name is Cathilwen, royal adviser and Princess of Mirkwood," Cathilwen said.

"Well Cathilwen I am sorry. I meant not to give you any offence," The dwarf said. Cathilwen smiled.

"I accept your apology," Cathilwen said.

"Cathilwen, check on Daerwen," Thranduil said.

"Yes father," Cathilwen said leaving the room.

Before Cathilwen came, this is what Daerwen was doing. Justice had joined and was escorting Fili to his cell. Daerwen and Kili stopped just outside of his to see Justice turn Fili around and pull out his last dagger. Daerwen smirked and turned to Kili.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers?" Kili asked. Daerwen tried to keep a straight face to mask her grin.

"Or nothing," Daerwen said closing the door. Daerwen walked away and was stopped by Legolas who asked her something in Elvish. Daerwen looked back to Kili and smiled sheepishly. Daerwen then answered Legolas in Elvish. Then Cathilwen showed up.

"Daerwen come and help me find Justice," Cathilwen said. Justice popped up beside Daerwen. Cathilwen rolled her eyes.

"I think Father might want us to escort that dwarf-" Cathilwen started.

"Thorin," Daerwen interrupted. The dwarves chuckled.

"Thorin, to his cell," Cathilwen finished glaring at Daerwen.

"Ok," Daerwen said cheerfully. Cathilwen rolled her eyes again. Legolas growled behind them. Daerwen turned to see him looking at Kili. Daerwen hit his arm and walked off. The dwarves laughed.

"Daerwen what was that?" Justice asked running after her.

"I don't like Legolas insulting the dwarves like that," Daerwen answered.

"But it was just one dwarf. Is it-"

"Yes! It is Kili!" Daerwen said stopping.

"Father would have his head if he found out I was in love with a dwarf. Legolas would be much worse! Besides, I have my duty as the soon to be Lady of Greenwood," Daerwen said looking down. Justice walked in front of her.

"Don't be like that. There is always room for love. On a totally unrelated note, who is the dwarf I was pulling the knife out of?" Justice asked. Daerwen looked up at her.

"That is PRINCE Fili! Brother of PRINCE Kili! And Nephew to King Thorin," Daerwen answered. Justice smiled.

"Oh stop fooling around," Cathilwen said. The girls jumped. "We have a prisoner to take to his cell." The girls nodded and the sisters walked off.

"We are here father. Where is Thorin?" Daerwen asked running up the stairs.

"Daerwen wait!" Justice said going after her. Cathilwen sighed and walked up the stairs. By the time she reached the top, Thorin and Daerwen were talking away.

"Princess Cathilwen," Thorin said lowering his head.

"Come on Thorin, let us reunited you and your friends," Cathilwen said. Daerwen lead Thorin away as Justice followed.

"Cathilwen," Thranduil said. Cathilwen stopped.

"Yes father?" Cathilwen asked.

"We need to have a talk," Thranduil said. Cathilwen gulped slightly.

Daerwen practically bounced all the way to the dungeon. The dwarves could hear her chatter from miles away, that is how much it echoed.

"Her she comes brother," Fili said to Kili smirking. Some of the others smirked as well.

"What about that brown-haired elf who was searching you?" Kili asked smirking as well. Fili shut up and then Daerwen came into view.

"That brown-haired elf is my half-sister Justice," Daerwen said. The dwarves laughed. Justice came up behind Daerwen while holding Thorin.

"Hello um… Dwarves," Justice said. Daerwen had an idea.

"She has an idea, run for it!" Fili said. Daerwen shoot him a glare.

"Justice let me introduce the dwarves to you," Daerwen said. She walked around to ach cell and introduced the dwarves. Justice only caught a few names. "Got them all?" Daerwen asked.

"You were going a bit fast so I could only hear a few names. They were Fili, Kili, Balin and Ori," Justice answered. Daerwen sighed and thought.

"Enough fooling around now!" Cathilwen said. Justice and Daerwen jumped and turned to see their sister in a bad mood. Cathilwen grabbed Thorin's arm and threw him into the cell before locking it. Cathilwen then grabbed Daerwen and Justice, and pulled them away.

"Cathilwen! What is wrong?" The dwarves heard Daerwen ask. They however didn't hear the response.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked. Thorin nodded.

"Aye," Thorin said. He cursed King Thranduil. "Him and all his KIN!" Thorin added.

"Uncle that includes Daerwen, Justice and Cathilwen," Fili said.

"Daerwen did nothing wrong, why does she get the curse as well?" Kili asked. Thorin banged his head against the cell door.

"You very well know I didn't mean her, but I am not sure on her sisters. Can we trust them?" Thorin asked.

"Daerwen trusts them so I think so," Nori said.

"Aye but the lass might have an exception seeing she grew up with them," Dwalin said.

"We will see I guess," Kili said. Thorin nodded and sat down on the seat positioned in his cell.

* * *

Daerwen Man - Daerwen what

Daerwen al - Daerwen no


	2. Chapter 2

_**THREE FORBIDDION LOVES**_

Daerwen couldn't believe her sister's sudden outrage. Cathilwen was over reacting badly. What ever their father had said to her, Cathilwen was fretting over it badly. That just made Daerwen even more curious.

"What is wrong?" Daerwen asked again as the three sisters walked towards the kitchen slowly.

"Father told me news of the weddings," Cathilwen answered. Justice suddenly caught her breath.

"Good or bad?" Justice asked. Cathilwen hesitated to answer.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Daerwen shrieked. She was nervous for the first time in her life. Well that her sisters knew about. The must have noticed and gave her a look.

"I thought you didn't get nervous," Cathilwen said trying to change the subject. Daerwen and Justice noticed her attempt.

"Don't try changing the subject now tell us!" Justice said getting annoyed at her sister's hesitation. Seriously she was supposed to be the responsible one and not afraid to tell them anything. Justice knew that this news was going to make Daerwen go ballistic if she hesitated for this long. Daerwen seemed to realize this as well and it wasn't really improving her temper.

"Father has moved the wedding date to a week today," Cathilwen answered. Daerwen was still for a while.

"HE WHAT?!" Daerwen screamed after a good three minuets. "The weddings were supposed to be in a year! What did you say to him?" Daerwen questioned taking a step towards Cathilwen.

"If you listen, you would realize that I never got to say anything!" Cathilwen said. She got annoyed at Daerwen's accusation. Justice took a step in between the sisters.

"Calm down! We need a plan," Justice said. She hated having to be the responsible one at times.

"We don't have time!" Daerwen said. Justice glared at Daerwen. "I am going to carryout my plan. Join me if you want to," Daerwen said walking off. Justice shook her head.

"She has let her dwarf side come out. I just hope she doesn't go to far again," Justice said. Cathilwen entered the kitchen and sat down. The servants bid her hello and noticed she wasn't in a good mood. Justice followed Cathilwen inside. The sisters started on a plan but Daerwen's words, _'I am going to carryout my plan. Join me if you want to,' _always seemed to pop back into their heads.

Daerwen had stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her. She was sure the echo went right through the underground palace. Daerwen moved beside her bed. She raised her hands, grabbed a soft, creamy coloured pillow and screamed into her pillow. Daerwen lifted her head from the pillow and threw back onto her bed. Daerwen then walked to her desk and pulled out some parchment and charcoal as she started to draw. She sat there for a few minuets before throwing the drawing away. Daerwen put her heads in her hands.

"Why won't he get out of my head?" Daerwen mumbled to herself.

"Who Mellon?" A female voice said. Daerwen snapped her head up and sighed as she saw Tauriel walked into her room. Daerwen stood and shut the door, not wanting to let anyone who walks past listen in. Daerwen turned to Tauriel and saw her observing the picture that Daerwen drew moments ago.

"Don't!" Daerwen said going to snatch it out of her hands but Tauriel was too quick. Tauriel moved her arms out of Daerwen's reach. Daerwen frowned as Tauriel looked closer at the drawing paying attention to all the detail.

"Is this-" Tauriel began to ask but Daerwen cut her off.

"Maybe," Daerwen quickly said. Tauriel raised one of her eyebrows and Daerwen turned away to hide her crimson checks.

"I knew it! It's that archer isn't it," Tauriel said turning Daerwen around. Daerwen looked down. "If your father found out, he would go all out on you as well as him. You really need to be more careful when expressing your feelings towards him if you wish your father to not know," Tauriel said. Daerwen sighed and fell back on her bed with a gentle thud.

"I wish my father helped them instead of running away. I know, I know he didn't want to waste a drop of elvish blood. But still he was betraying their trust," Daerwen said. Tauriel nodded as she sat beside Daerwen.

Justice had left Cathilwen to figure out what to do as she had to go check on the dwarves. Justice stopped in her room before checking her hair was okay.

"What am I doing?" Justice asked herself walking out. Justice saw the dwarves deep in chatter.

"Hello Justice," A dwarf said after he noticed her standing there for a while. Justice nodded her head to the dwarf. She thought it was Balin. The dwarf had white hair. Justice was certain it was Balin for that is how she would remember him.

"What do you want elf?" Thorin asked Justice. Justice walked towards his cell and stopped at his cell door.

"Just making sure you are still here," Justice said. Thorin snorted.

"Where can we go?" Thorin asked.

"I just hope Daerwen won't let you go. She has enough on her plate as it is," Justice said walking around.

"Like what?" Kili asked. Fili looked at his brother and saw curiosity gleam in his brown eyes.

"Well the marriages got moved to next week," Justice said. Kili's expression changed from curiosity to hurt.

"She is getting married?" Kili asked.

"We all are," Justice said regretfully. Justice realized that this was the dwarf that Daerwen liked. Justice turned too looked at the other dwarves and her eyes rested upon Fili. He looked saddened.

"Daerwen says she has a way of getting out of it though," Justice added. Kili looked up, eyes full of hope.

"How?" Kili asked her.

"She said she was going to run away," Justice answered turning to face him.

"Will you do the same?" Fili asked. Justice turned to him.

"I don't know," Justice answered.

"You should. You dislike the thought of arrange marriages don't you?" Dwalin asked. Justice nodded.

"I don't want to marry someone 20 times my age! Valar help us if he wants children," Justice said. She cringed at that thought and some dwarves chuckled. Even Thorin crackled a slight smiled.

"I have to go. Don't make Daerwen and I come to save you again," Justice said smiling as she walked out. The dwarves were very nice to her considering who her father was, but she figured it was only because of Daerwen. But that blonde dwarf, Fili made her feel special inside.

Cathilwen walked around the kingdom thinking off a plan. She gave up and walked outside. Cathilwen rested her head on a tree and sighed. She honestly hoped Daerwen would save them. She always did even if it annoyed them so much. Cathilwen had a thought pop inside her head. She reached up and placed her hand on a branch. It was a very sturdy and strong branch. Cathilwen hoisted herself onto the branch and stood on it for a while. It appeared to hold her weight very well. Cathilwen smiled as she looked for another branch she deemed would hold her weight. Her eyes lay upon another branch as she reached out for it. The branch held as Cathilwen climbed onto it. Cathilwen's grin grew even more as she repeated the process over and over again until she was at the top of the tree. The view was truly breath taking as Cathilwen frowned to herself.

"Why did I stop being a member of a guard?" Cathilwen asked herself. It was true she had fun being the royal adviser but she had enjoyed being a member of the guard even more. Cathilwen sighed remembering all the adventures she had, all the people she had met. All Cathilwen wanted was to escape from the arrange marriages and live her life peacefully with the one she loved. Even if that meant the dwarf, Thorin she met earlier. Cathilwen then found herself thinking of Erebor and him. Were all the stories Daerwen told them true? Cathilwen had always wondered.

Daerwen had left Tauriel in her room and was heading to the dwarves. They were like her second family and she cared deeply for them. Especially one in particular.

_No! Stop it!_

Daerwen stopped and took control of her emotions before coming into view of the dwarves. Some gave her smiles the others said hello to her. Daerwen stopped at a few to see how they were and if they needed anything.

"We are fine lassie. Don't worry about us. You have to worry about the marriages," Bombur said. Daerwen seemed confused.

"How did you know?" Daerwen asked them.

"Your half-sister, Justice told us," Fili answered. Daerwen groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did," Daerwen mumbled. The dwarves chuckled and Daerwen noticed Kili had a stone in his hand. Daerwen walked over to his cell and stopped outside of the door. Daerwen smiled slightly at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"The stone in your hand, what is it Kili?" Daerwen asked, her voice soft. Kili looked up at her, his expression dim which made Daerwen worry slightly. She had almost regretted asking the question. Almost.

"It is a Talisman," Kili answered. Daerwen looked confused and her facial expression asked Kili to clarify. "A powerful spell has upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone," Kili started as he shook his head slightly. Daerwen raised an eyebrow, "Will be forever cursed!" Kili said. He held the stone up for Daerwen to read the runes. Daerwen took a slight step back and started at Kili. Daerwen turned and started to walk away. "Or not," Kili said. Daerwen turned back to face him as he continued, "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token," Kili said laughing. Daerwen smiled as she sat on the steps beside his cell, still in his view. "The Runed Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise," Kili said. Daerwen remembered what Dis looked like last time she saw her. Dis had brown hair much like Kili's and Blue eyes like Fili's. Daerwen defiantly saw the family resemblance between her and Thorin.

"What promise Kili?" Daerwen asked him. He smiled at her slightly.

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless," Kili answered. Daerwen smiled and chuckled softly.

"You are reckless," Daerwen said to him. Kili smiled shaking his head.

"Nah," Kili said tossing the stone up in the air. The stone bounced off of his hand and bounced out of the cell. Daerwen quickly moved her foot on top of it before it could roll off the side. Daerwen picked it up and held it to the light so she could read the runes. Then they heard laughter coming up from above. Daerwen frowned slightly as she knew there would be drunken elves wondering around later.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there," Kili said. Daerwen turned to him and rolled her eyes slightly as two guards walked past obviously drunk.

" The celebration above is called Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves loves best the light of the stars," Daerwen said smiling at him. Kili looked deep in thought before he spoke again.

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and far away," Kili said. Daerwen lost her smile when he had finished speaking.

"It is memory. It means significance and is precious and pure. Like your promise," Daerwen said handing the stone to Kili. He smiled at her before she started to walk away again.

"I saw it once, a fire moon. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you. It was absolutely beautiful and reminded me of you," Kili said. Daerwen felt her checks heat up. Kili smiled at her sheepishly.

"You think I am beautiful?" Daerwen asked.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you," Kili said. Daerwen knew her checks went even more crimson.

"Kili," Daerwen started.

"Yes?" Kili asked as Daerwen walked back to the front of his cell.

"You know how my father would feel if he found out my feelings towards you," Daerwen whispered. Kili smiled.

"So you do love me?" Kili asked. Daerwen smiled at him.

"I am in absolute love with you Kili," Daerwen said. What the two didn't notice was Legolas watching from above. He felt so disgusted that Daerwen felt that feeling. She led them to believe

"Daerwen!" Legolas shouted. Daerwen froze and muttered something. Kili glared at Legolas who glared back. Daerwen walked towards the stairs near Legolas while the dwarves said,

"Daerwen is in trouble!" While others said,

"Looks like she isn't as perfect as we thought." Daerwen ignored them. Thorin however, watched his youngest nephew gawk after the hybrid.

"Yes Legolas?" Daerwen asked, trying to be all innocent. Legolas motioned for Daerwen to come closer. Daerwen did and Legolas grabbed her wrists and dragged her away from the dwarves.

After a while, Legolas finally found Justice while she was in her room.

"Yes brother?" Justice asked him.

"You are going to make sure that Daerwen stays away from the dark haired archer," Legolas answered.

"You mean Kili?" Justice asked.

"I care not for his name, just make sure she stays away from him. She is outside," Legolas said walking out. Justice sighed as she got off her bed and walked outside. She saw Daerwen lying on the grass.

"What did you do this time?" Justice asked. Daerwen jumped as she hadn't heard Justice coming.

"I was talking to Kili," Daerwen answered.

"Is there anything you said that might have agitated Legolas?" Justice asked, placing a hand on her hip. Daerwen blushed and faced her sister.

"He called me beautiful Justice. He then asked me if I was in love with him. I said I was absolutely in love with him Justice. He called me beautiful!" Daerwen said squealing. Justice shook her head at her younger sister and smiled.

"No wonder Legolas was in a grouchy mood," Justice said. Daerwen was smiling and thinking. She then frowned.

"Sadly, Legolas will tell Father and then everything will be ruined. Father will kill him! It is all my fault Justice!" Daerwen cried tears coming to her eyes. Justice walked over to her sister and hugged her. Daerwen felt guilty for she feared that King Thranduil will kill Kili, the one she had feelings for.

"Come on. Let's find Cathilwen," Justice said. Daerwen nodded her eyes puffy and red.

Cathilwen was in her study, reading some letters and working out answers to the questions when Justice and Daerwen came in.

"Daerwen what is wrong?!" Cathilwen asked rushing to her half-sister who was crying.

"Legolas heard me confess my love for Kili and now he will tell father who will kill him!" Daerwen said. She had even more tears rushing down her face now. "It is all my fault!" Daerwen cried. Justice and Cathilwen shared a glance before hugging their half-sister.

"It is going to be ok. I will talk to father and try to convince him not to do anything drastic," Cathilwen said. Daerwen looked up at her.

"Thank you!" Daerwen cried hugging her. Cathilwen hugged her sister back. Justice smiled and mouthed a 'thank-you' to Cathilwen who simply nodded. Daerwen pulled back and Justice held Daerwen in her arms. Daerwen continued to cry as Cathilwen exited the room. Cathilwen closed the door before turning around. Cathilwen could still hear the faint cries coming from her room. Cathilwen gulped as she started to go to her father's chambers. There was yelling coming from inside and Cathilwen knew what happened.

"What dose she think she is doing?! She will never kiss that dwarf as long as either one of us lives!" Thranduil yelled as Cathilwen entered. Legolas had his mouth opened as he was going to respond but shuts it. "What is it Cathilwen?" Thranduil asked. Cathilwen gulped before she answered her father.

"Think about how Daerwen feels! For once in your life pay attention to her! She has every right to love who she chooses! And forcing us into arranged marriages isn't really helping her!" Cathilwen said. Legolas growled slightly.

"She will NEVER love that dwarf! She will NEVER go near him again and she will NEVER see him again!" Legolas said. Cathilwen glared at him.

"Did you ever think of how this might affect her? You need to think of her too you know! She is crying her eyes out for she knows you are going to kill him!" Cathilwen said huffing and puffing. Legolas opened his mouth but shut it again. He repeated this for a while before saying something.

"Daerwen has an arranged marriage. She knows how important this is! We can't cancel this just because of one dwarf! I thought you would realize that Cathilwen!" Legolas said. Cathilwen threw her hands up in frustration.

"You will never know LOVE! If you did, you would see how heart breaking it is for Daerwen to think she is the reason for a death of a dwarf! If you truly love Daerwen, you would never put her through that pain," Cathilwen said before walking out.

Justice and Daerwen had just left Cathilwen's room when Cathilwen came towards them, obviously mad.

"What is wrong Cathilwen?" Justice asked as Daerwen was drying her eyes.

"Legolas and Ada are incapable of ever finding love!" Cathilwen said. Daerwen felt her lip quiver as she realized that Cathilwen could do nothing to save Kili. Justice hugged her half-sister tightly and Cathilwen did the same.

"Where were you going?" Cathilwen asked.

"To the dwarves," Justice answered quickly and quietly as Daerwen lifted her head. Cathilwen sighed and let go of Daerwen.

"Come on then," she said. Daerwen forced a smile as they all started to walk towards the dwarves. The dwarves were chatting away when Cathilwen walked down. They instantly stopped their chatter and looked to her. Justice walked down the steps and stopped about halfway. Justice reached out her hand towards Daerwen who was looking down at the ground.

"What is the matter Daer?" Fili asked her. Justice looked to him as Daerwen lifted her head up. Kili looked at Daerwen and saw her eyes puffy and red. She had obviously been crying recently.

"Daer?" Kili asked. Daerwen looked at him and started to cry again.

"What is wrong with her?" Thorin asked as Justice pulled Daerwen into a hug. Cathilwen walked towards Thorin's cell and whispered her explanation in his ear. He instantly understood and sighed. Kili was still watching Daerwen. Justice was whispered some comments to Daerwen, trying to stop her tears.

"Daer come here and tell me what is wrong," Kili said. Daerwen looked up at him. Justice let her go and Daerwen slowly walked towards him. The dwarves watched as the hybrid walked towards him and fell to her knees outside of his cell. Daerwen raised her hands to her face as she continued to cry. Kili went to his cell door, reached his arm in between the bars and rested his hand on Daerwen's arm. Daerwen looked up at him and tried to stop crying. "Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Kili asked her. Daerwen gulped as she started to explain the story to him. Justice found herself standing outside of Fili's cell.

"Poor Daer having to go through the horrible thoughts," Fili whispered to Justice. Justice turned to him.

"It pains me to see her so upset. It is hard to think of her happy now," Justice whispered back. Daerwen had just finished the story and Kili was still looking at her.

"It will be okay Daer, I promise," Kili said. Justice smiled at him, secretly thanking him mentally. Daerwen was still crying but not as much now that he had said that to her. They didn't even notice that Cathilwen had vanished until she had came running back into view.

"Legolas is coming! Hide!" Cathilwen hissed and pulling Daerwen into a hidden place before going into her own. Legolas came into view not too soon after. Justice was making her way around the dwarves.

"Justice what are you doing here?" Legolas asked, obviously annoyed.

"Check on the prisoners," Justice answered. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Really. You may go now. I will finish your shift," Legolas said. Justice became tense.

"No need my dear brother, I was just also talking about my culture, though I am certainly sure I am boring them half to death," Justice said adding a chuckle. Justice felt so relieved when some dwarves groaned complaints. Legolas seemed to buy the story but Justice was worried about what he would do if he found Cathilwen and Daerwen.

"Have you seen Daerwen?" Legolas asked. Justice was tense again but masked it.

"Not at all since I left her outside. You know she might still be there," Justice said.

"Right. Thank you," Legolas said before exiting. Justice breathed a sigh of relief after he had left.

"All clear," Justice whispered to Daerwen and Cathilwen. Cathilwen came out.

"Daerwen is hidden in a different place. I will get her," Cathilwen said. She walked over to where she thought Daerwen was and saw nothing. That puzzled everyone, even the dwarves except for a few.

"She went down the steps," Bombur said pointing in a direction. Justice and Cathilwen shared a glance.

"What is down there?" Gloin asked.

"The wine," Cathilwen answered before rushing down the steps.

"What is wrong?" Kili asked.

"Daerwen tends to have a lot of drinks when she is near wine. We try to keep her away from it all the time," Justice answered. She sighed and sat by the steps. Justice raised a hand to her neck and played with the little charm on her hidden necklace. The charm was pure silver and had these strange markings on it. It was a gift from Daerwen and Justice had always wondered where she got it from. "I have a question. Did Daerwen ever get a silver charm made from you?" Justice asked. The dwarves took a while to answer her question.

"Daerwen has only requested us to make her two charms. Her request was very specific and detailed," Thorin answered. Justice hid her smirk.

"I knew it was a dwarven bead! That is the reason why I couldn't understand the writing!" Justice said. The dwarves shared a glance with each other. Kili however, was watching the steps for any sign of Daerwen.

"Justice, has Daerwen ever told you about Ered Luin?" Fili asked. Justice turned to her.

"No. She only tells us about Erebor. Why? Has she been there and never told us?" Justice asked. Fili nodded his head. Justice sighed and rested her head against the wall.

Daerwen freaked out hearing her brothers voice, she had quickly slipped away. Daerwen had no idea where she was going. Daerwen hurried down the stairs and soon saw some guards.

"My princess, what brings you here in a hurry?" The captain, Elros asked.

"The party has been waiting for some more wine. I also ask why these barrels weren't sent back to Esgaroth hours ago," Daerwen answered putting a hand on her hip to show she wasn't being patient and to show her annoyance. The guards gulped as they organized the barrels onto the platform that rotates by a lever. Daerwen felt a hand rested on her shoulder. Daerwen grabbed the hand on pulled the person over her shoulder. Cathilwen nodded with a thud in front of Daerwen. Cathilwen coughed as Daerwen raised her hands to her mouth saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Cathilwen pulled her red hair out of her face before she glared at her half-sister. Daerwen helped Cathilwen up and tried not to giggle. "Force of habit," Daerwen said after her sister straightened her outfit.

"Right," Cathilwen said rolling her eyes. "Why did you run away?" Cathilwen asked Daerwen. Daerwen hesitated a little bit.

"I um… panicked and ran down here. Don't worry I haven't had a drink. I have been practising," Daerwen answered as the sisters started too ascended up the stairs. Cathilwen went first to make sure the coast was clear before Daerwen. Cathilwen nodded and Daerwen came into view of the dwarves. Kili was relieved once he saw her. Kili then noticed his brother watching Justice and Thorin watching Cathilwen. Daerwen noticed it as well and shared a smirk with Kili before walking over to him.

"Feeling better?" Kili asked. Daerwen nodded. Kili gave Daerwen a smile which she returned.

Justice walked to Fili's cell and smiled watching her sister.

"They are so in love," Justice said sighing.

"Why the sad sigh lass?" Fili asked her. Justice looked at him and felt her heart beat faster.

"She has found love while my sister and I haven't," Justice answered turning back to her sister. Daerwen seemed so happy when ever she was around him and could understand how upset she was. Justice turned and saw Cathilwen talking to Thorin. Justice excused herself and joined her sister.

"Whatcha doing?" Justice asked Cathilwen. Cathilwen jumped a bit which made Thorin chuckle slightly. Cathilwen turned and glared at her sister.

"Do you EVER make a sound?" Cathilwen asked. Justice acted so innocent.

"Yes but maybe your just can't hear it because-" Justice started.

"Don't!" Cathilwen shrieked. Justice smirked as Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"But Cathilwen you are-" Justice started again.

"We will speak of this later," Cathilwen said giving her sister a death glare. Justice just smirked. Cathilwen hit Justice over the head and everyone laughed. Daerwen sat there and giggled.

"What was THAT for?" Justice questioned.

"Not shutting up and disobeying me as your royal adviser," Cathilwen said. Daerwen moved from her spot and appeared next to her sisters causing them both

"Daerwen! Don't do that to us!" Justice said breathing heavily.

"I thought it was impossible to startle an elf," Nori said.

"It usually is but I have to stop my sisters before they start pulling each others hair," Daerwen said. Daerwen smirked as she earned a glare from both sisters. The dwarves tried to hide their laughter.

"What were we saying about her ruining the kingdom when she is ruler? Oh yeah it is doomed," Justice said. Daerwen wasn't amused and didn't notice Cathilwen sneak up behind her. Cathilwen placed bother her hands on Daerwen's shoulders. Daerwen grabbed the hands on her shoulder and pulled Cathilwen over her shoulder again. She landed in between the sisters with another thud.

"I thought you learnt your lesson the first time," Daerwen said pushing her hair out of her eyes. Daerwen turned and saw the dwarves watching her. "What? I have to defend myself," Daerwen said walking out. Justice helped Cathilwen up.

"She needs to control that temper," Cathilwen hissed.

"I couldn't agree more," Justice said.

"You okay Cathilwen?" Thorin asked. Cathilwen brushed herself off and straightened her dress.

"Perfectly fine," Cathilwen said through gritted teeth.

"Cathilwen remember Daerwen isn't like us. She is of two cultures and she certainly has a lot more strength then either of us," Justice said. Cathilwen sighed before they walked out of the room. Justice soon followed Cathilwen.

"I have never seen Daerwen react like that," Gloin muttered. Kili was sitting and thinking.

"It has been sixty years right Kili?" Fili asked.

"Yeah that right," Kili said not really paying attention. Fili noticed his brother not paying attention and decided to drop the subject. Ori put his head against the cold iron bars. Bofur was looking out of his iron door.

"I'll wager the sun in on the rise. Must be nearly dawn," Bofur said.

"We are never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked. All the dwarves grew depressed at that thought. The dwarves were losing hope.

"Not stuck in here your not," Bilbo said sticking his head out of from the corner. All the dwarves cheered up as they saw the hobbit holding the keys to open the cells.

"Bilbo!" Balin cried out. Bilbo shushed them warning them that guards are nearby as he continued unlocking the doors. Once everyone was unlocked, they started to go up some stairs but Bilbo stopped them.

"This way!" Bilbo hissed as he started to go down some stairs. They found their ways to the cellars where Daerwen was secretly sitting. She looks up from her book and sees the dwarves free from their cells.

"Didn't Daerwen come down this way?" Kili asked. Daerwen didn't say a word but just watched as the strange small person directed them into the barrels.

"Now what?" Bofur asked him.

"Hold your breathe," The person answered. Daerwen gasped as he pulled the lever which sent them all rolling down the floorboard.

"The dwarves," Daerwen said standing out of her hiding spot. The hobbit jumped and turned to face her. "You set the free," Daerwen said walking towards him. The person gulped before Daerwen pulled him into a hug. He shuffled backwards when Daerwen let him go. The floor board tilted again and Daerwen froze. The person and Daerwen went sliding down it and Daerwen screamed at the top of her lungs before she hit the water, swearing she heard her sisters call her name. She saw the person go above the water. Then he was asked a question that sounded like 'Who followed you down?'. Daerwen swam up and put her head above the water. The dwarves smiled as they saw Daerwen.

"Oh just me," Daerwen answered.

Justice and Cathilwen were walking around towards the dwarves to check on them when they saw them empty and the doors open. They shared a look before rushing down towards the cellar. When they finally reached the stairs, they just saw Daerwen slid down the floorboard.

"DAERWEN!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They had just seen Daerwen vanish and that worried them.


End file.
